


Parker's Holiday

by orphan_account



Series: Unrelated fiction [1]
Category: Thunderbirds, Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Parker takes a few days of to enjoy himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story the character Dawn will be the little girl that was seen in the movie that took over Litwacks.

Parker was having a great time he had managed to get a few days to himself and visit a place he hadn't visited for year's since he was a teenager and that place was Litwacks Arcade. 

He was surprised to see the old place was still standing but still he couldn't help but think off all the best times he had here before he headed inside the building to see Dawn the owner who had taken over from Litwack.

The reason he was here was that there was a machine Dawn was getting rid of and Parker wanted one for year's but was never able to get and that was a fully refurbished first generation Dance Dance Revolution witch by chance another friend of Parker's had heard about and phoned him to let him know. 

When he was taking a look Dawn came over and said "do you want to have a go before you take it away" Parker grinned and said "Don't mind if I do if you wouldn't mind in having a go as well". 

 

.


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Penelope was mystified because Parker had asked for time of and was tight lipped about what he was doing. 

So out of idle curiosity she followed him to a place called Litwacks and after a few minutes followed him inside and found him dancing on one the machines with someone else with the song Barbie Girl belting out. 

After he was finished and and said something to the female next to him he got ready to go when he spotted her and she said "enjoying yourself Parker" she said somewhat annoyed that she wasn't invited along. 

"Sorry m'lday" he said thinking, fast "but I was hoping to keep this a surprise for your birthday but here's a early present for you. 

Penelope was so surprised that she, hugged Parker being thoughtful and he thought to himself," there goes any me time".


End file.
